The invention relates to bag packs, i.e. packages of bags, for example for use for storing food. In particular, the present invention is concerned with bag packs containing a stack of bags of plastics film material.
A common problem with bag packs of this kind is that it is difficult, if not impossible, to remove the bags from the pack one-by-one, leaving the remaining bags neatly contained in the pack. The problem arises because the bags in the pack are supplied as flat double layers of, e.g. plastics material; and, in order for the complete pack to be reasonably compact, the flat bags in the pack are folded over at least once. This folding is usually done to a stack of bags as a whole, so that the bags tend to be interlocked with one another and therefore difficult to remove singly from the folded stack in the pack.